


Caretaker

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Misery - Stephen King
Genre: Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Did not turn well but posted it anyway, I don´t even like King at all, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Hugo Spin, Mental Health Issues, OOC Duh, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written  for Les Misérables Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

You were badly wounded in the barricades and I carried you here. I have been taking care of you and the worst is over. I think listening Joly has it´s positive effects after all...  
Have you any pain? I can give you more laudanum.  
No? Good. Sleep now. 

No, Enjolras, everyone else is dead. We can´t go out. There are posters about you all around the city. We must stay here. I can bring you here everything you need. 

I love you so much, you are so plale and beautiful...  
I saved you, I am protecting you! Why you don´t let me... Stop fighting! 

It was not a rape! I would never hurt you, I love you and I am taking care of you and protecting you!... 

Look, how happy we are together! You have not any worries anymore and I have almost forgotten the bottle. So what if I have taken your blood to keep you weak? Surely, you must see this is for the best?


End file.
